Setsuko Aiki
"Sure, we're not blessed with a name of the stars- but that doesn't mean we can't work hard to become one! Though, ah, I'm a little more like a stargazer, aha..." '' '''Setsuko Aiki' is a youth who seems a bit shy and easy to walk on at first when enrolling into Yumenosaki, but hides a burning passion inside her that only needs re-ignition. She's a curious girl who usually likes trying out what she can and goes as far to collect an impressive assortment of how to and reference books. She finds joy in helping others, so she comes to earnestly enjoy her role as producer and branching out to help produce lives and design outfits for other units. On the flip side, she hesitates to put her burdens on others, leaving her with a tendency to overwork herself. In her third year, she's significantly less burdened, no longer having to maintain whole units but instead one idol. Considered a veteran Producer, she was allowed to take her pick for an idol she harmonized well with, and thus picked Makoto to produce and now works with him under the Agency StarPro. She's still the ever diligent young woman, but she does have more carefree moments, such as being seen chanting for snack food as she drives to a convenience store. (Tentative) Background Setsuko previously attended an All Girls' school where she was unhappy with the status quo. A girl of action, she set off with a few friends to change the school from within, but a supposed friend sold her out specifically and caused her to become an outcast. Things spiraled out of control quickly as teachers even supported students bullying her while her friends were forced to sit and watch, otherwise they suffer the same fate, until she finally broke and left that school, not looking back. She hastily transfers to whatever school she saw first- that being Yumenosaki. She originally intended to join as a normal student, but was given an interesting offer- to become a test student for a new course plan, the "Producer" course. Upon learning that meant she'd be learning to produce idols, she agreed without putting too much thought into it. Idols were people who always made others smile brilliantly, perhaps that atmosphere was the new start she needed. Or so she at least thought until she arrived at the school and was immediately approached by 3 out of 4 of Trickstar's members, pleading that she assist them rebelling against the school, the school having fallen to a state similar to her own former one. Afraid of being hurt again, and so quickly, she hesitates at first. It took witnessing a stray live and how much fun the students were having (even if it had taken a physical turn and the singers were brawling), only to have it ruined by the student council. She unfortunately was knocked unconscious during the commotion, but when she's back on the border of being awake and unconsciousness, she hears Hokuto's heartfelt cries of hopelessness at the school's situation and some of the pasts of his comrades and ultimately decides she'll try again, for their sake, and becomes the producer for Trickstar. Relationships Student Specific Trivia 2nd Year Event Map General Trivia -Her first name means "verse" and "child", being a single line of a song where her friends finish the rest and her last name means "love" and "bonds", that being what gets her and her comrades to fight on. -As her ponytail was cut off while being bullied, she sees light in it as now the front resembles her pet dog Wan-chan's floppy ears, Wan-chan being an English Cocker Spaniel. She continues to sport the hairstyle up until her senior year, where she cuts the front even with the rest of her hair for a new start. -When Trickstar has a live and her, Kai, Hajime and Tomoya can be present, they gladly each represent one member of the unit so they can be biased to their little heart's content. While this doesn't exactly apply in the next year considering they manage an idol each, the girls still invite Hajime and Tomoya when possible and have fun doing as they would the previous year. -She nicknames a few people: She calls Makoto "Ukki" at first as suggested, and eventually switches to "Yuuppi" as a personal, more affectionate nickname, Subaru by his personally approved "Subarun", Hokuto by "Hokke" (accidentally, much to Hokuto's dismay), Mao by "Makkyun" (occasionally, and mostly joking), Eichi by "Eichi-papa" (by the end of year and completely as a joke), Kai by "Takacchi" occasionally, Momoka by "Momo-chan", Kiyoko by "Kiyo-chan", Nazuna by "Ni-chan" as requested, Rei by "Onii-san", Arashi by "Onee-chan", Shinobu by "Shinobun", Koga by "Kocchan" beginning on their third year, Chiaki accidentally by "Chi-chan-senpai" (she tries to show him respect and calls him "Morisawa-senpai" normally) and Madara by his preferred "Mama". -She cries everytime Trickstar performs "Infinite Star". Every. Single. Time. "Only Your Stars" also gets her emotional, but she's more mesmerized by that one than anything. 2nd Year Trivia 3rd Year Trivia (Tentative) 2nd Year Gallery Setsuko unit uni.png Setsuko jump.png Producer_2.png Jadetea.png Kits2.png Mako and setsu.png 3rd Year Gallery Setsu trickstar uni 2.png Kits 2.png